Stuck in a fence and by a flower
by Zianna
Summary: So Jamie was not expecting to find a present in his fence that Starry Night. One shot JillxJamie


**Hey! This is a One-Shot on Jill and Jamie! I love that couple! So here it is for all you HM lovers out there! It is kind of fluffy so what eve!**

__

**I own everything fool**

Jill shifted uneasily, thinking of how in the world she got herself int his mess. But before anyone could really grasp what the poor farmer girl was experiencing being stuck in a fence next to a plant she was allergic it to, you must go back to early that night.

It was the night of the starry night fesitval and no one asked her to go. So she was going to go by her self but every spot she chose someone was making out with someone. It was starting to annoy her. No one could just get a room could they?

She even tried her farm! And she was defiantly not breaking up that party!

So she just sighed and thought about a plan! She would sneak into Jaimie's lawn, no one would dare go there. It was fool proof. To bad she was a fool.

She put her foot around the fence only to get the other on stuck in it so she was almost hanging upside down with her face in a plant. She sneezed then froze.Jamie must of kept those rare flowers her mother use to tell her about, the ones that bloomed in winter. Jill gulped. She was allergic to them. Yet, they could of been ugly flowers so she just sighed and sucked it up.

The flowers, in reality, were quite beautiful. They were white with what looked to be little blue icicles hanging of them. They matched the snow. They were pretty and she got so into the flowers she didn't realize someone was looking at her trying to hold their anger.

**Jamie P.O.V**

I was walking out of my house, my dog was barking. So I decided to see what was wrong. This was new because no one visits me. I mean they would have to be idiots too! Which would single out about two people. The rest were as weird as you get them.

Then I saw her. The stupid farm girl trying to get out of my fence which she was stuck in. Then she calmed down and stared at that damn flower that won't stop growing in my other wise perfect lawn.

"Remind me again why I am ever worried about your farm being better then mine?" I mumble, telling the truth. The girl isn't the smartest thing ever. I'm surprised someone hasn't tricked her out of half her land yet.

She wouldn't answer me. I really do hate her.

I hate that look she is giving me.

I hate how cute it looks.

I hate how she just had to get stuck in my fence.

"OK, why in the hell are you in my lawn, stuck in my fence... wearing a dress and with your hair down..." I try again... But it really had to keep my eyes on her flushed face, not well... You know what I mean! I hate you, too! She sighs then starts to explain.

"Well, I was trying to look at the stars but every where I went people were making out! Even Woody and Martha and Jamie you never want to see that! My eyes burned for 5 minutes!" Jill told me. Her face still red. I about barfed.

OK, I feel bad for her. Go suck on something...

"Then, I tried to jump on your bench and watch the star cause someone sneaked into my farm and I afraid they'll hurt me if I say anything. I think it is Dan and Eve and well... I heard things..." She goes beet red again and I think I do too.

"Jamie, your face is red..." She mumbles. I just stare at her.

" So is yours..." It was weird talking to her. She was just so stupid.

"Then I came here. Peace and quite, you know? I was also going to burn off some steam. No one invited me to the star gaze with them so I was going to enjoy them alone!" She said this rather depressed. A frown was on her face as she started to cry.

Whoa, the chibi girl who never frowns is unhappy.

I think the world will blow up soon.

" And the worst part is that I stuck in the one guy's fence who doesn't give a shit!" Jill yelled, her face still as still as before. It had tears flowing down.

Ow... That one hurt.

'You know what that isn't the worst part!" She sighed and looked down. I was getting ready for this one. Chances are it was worse then the last one.

"I'm glad I'm in your fence. I'm glad I'm not in someone elses fence. All those jerks said they liked me but... they all have someone else, you know?" Jill says in a unhappy tone, her eyes streaming with tears and I feel like I'll help her.

Yes I will help her because I am not a totall jerk... stop looking at me like that.

'Wow, Jamie is helping me? When will the world blow up?" Jill laughs as I help her. It was a small cracked laugh but I laughed with her. It was weird.

" My thoughts when you were sad." I mumble to her and she blushes but then I touch her face to the flower and she freezes.

"What?" I ask.

She looks really idiotic...but too cute. Ugh.

I hate hormones.

"I'm allergic to that flower..." She says. I feel the urge to hit over the head with a hoe. Why did she not say so before!

"Ugh! Idiot! Come inside with me!" I hold her bridal style to my house. She is flushed. And faltering on her words.

I hate her and her faltering on words. It makes me falter on mine.

I hater her and her ability to make me flush.

I hate her and her and... I will tell you when I think of it.

I get her inside and on my bed only to see that the idiot is OK. She smiles happily. It was nice to see that dumb smile back on her face.

"Yeah! I'm so glad! That flower was pretty too!" Then she realizes she's on my bed and freaks out. Falling down and on her face.

1 point for being cute and stupid. Her score is past the thousands.

I leave her there, I think she passed out. To go get that flower. She is back on my bed when I return and has a huge bump on her head... That has got to hurt.

She then notices the flower in my hand and her frown turns into a big stupid grin.

" For you..." I mumble giving her the flower. She softly takes it and smiles deeply then she says the cutest most stupid thing ever.

"Jamie... I think I broke my ankle when I got stuck. Can I stay here? ...I'm afraid Dan and Eve are still...you know..." She blushes hugely and I laugh at her. And nod.

I might just warmed up on this day, despite a snow storm hitting leaving me and Jill in my house for about three days... I think it happened out of sheer **dumb luck. **Jill keeps on telling me it was fate. Now I can't seem to see the girl enough, always smiling and being cute (And stupid)

I haven't seen one of those damned flowers in my yard since oh and...

Dan and Eve had a baby two season ago...

* * *

**I love writing things in Jamie's perceptive! Ahh! That was fun! Review please!**

* * *


End file.
